The Real Traitor
by kai21
Summary: Slight AU. Set during episode 47, when Momo confronts Toshiro as Aizen's murderer. Suddenly, as Momo runs at Toshiro with her zanpakuoto, there is an immense Spiritual pressure, and in a flash of white light, Momo's zanpakuoto is cut in half. ToshiroXOC


Slight AU. Set during episode 47, when Momo confronts Toshiro as Aizen's murderer. But suddenly, as Momo runs at Toshiro with her zanpakuoto, there is an immense Spiritual pressure, and in a flash of white light, Momo's zanpakuoto is cut in half. Plus this end story will have my own conclusion of the 'Save Rukia' Arc (Don't know its real name). Yaoi ToshiroXOC

**A/N:**Set towards the end of episode 47 The Avengers. I've had this idea in my head for a little while now and really wanted to see it in an OOo document. I'd really like to see what you guys think, as my last two stories have been Gravitation, I thought I might try something different. I've only seen up to this episode, and the English Dub. So sorry if any name spellings are wrong! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any or the characters. I do own the original characters and most of this storyline.

**Chapter 1: Stronger than 7th Seed!**

"He wrote it down," Momo said through tears, "The name of the person, the one who intended to do all of this. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Toshiro stared at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"The letter goes on to say,

_I've no choice but to confront him about this. So I've called him out to the sacred eastern wall tonight. I must do whatever it takes to stop him._

If I can not persuade him to abandon his evil plan then I'm resolved to fight him and if I should die- then its up to you. You must find away to accomplish what I could not, kill him and save the Sereitei. Please, this is my final request. I ask not as the Captain of Squad 5, but merely as a humble man."

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she spoke the words on Aizen's letter.

"Please, I beg of you."

"Momo," Toshiro whispered, "That's not-"

She screamed as she raised her zanpakuoto, then brought it down. There was a flash of blue light, and the young captain glided away from her.

"Don't be a fool," he said, "Think about what you're saying. If he dies, he wants you to risk your life as well? Do you honestly believe Captain Aizen would say that? The Captain Aizen I know would never be stupid enough to face unbeatable odds alone, and if he did he certainly wasn't a coward who would ask his men to bail him out 'cause he couldn't get the job done!"

Momo shook her head, "I know, but the Captain wrote it all in his letter, he did! And I know it was his hand-writing. I recognised it. I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true! And this is what he wanted me to do so I'm going to do it!"

She ran towards him and raised her zanpakuoto again. Suddenly, Toshiro felt an immense spiritual pressure.

'That spiritual pressure, its really powerful. It's familiar but-'

His thoughts were cut off as he saw a Soul Reaper Flash Step in between him and Momo. From behind, he recognised the person. It was his Seventh seed, Yuki Takemoto.

'That's impossible, that spiritual pressure is way to high to be him,' he told himself, 'It's higher than what a Squad Captain's is!'

He saw a blue aura around Yuki.

"Don't you _ever_ raise your sword to my Captain!"Yuki spat at Momo. She could barely hold him off. He was pushing against her zanpakuoto with his. But what scared her the most was his eyes. Instead of pupils, it looked like there were flames. The colour contrasted so heavily with his brown hair and the blue aura around him. The spiritual pressure was so intense she couldn't move. But he kept pushing and pushing. Suddenly, the blade of his zanpakuoto cut through the blade of hers as if it were butter.

"Hmm, this is very interesting," Ichimaru said, standing to the side, observing. He heard his Lieutenant move behind him, "Stay where you are Lieutenant."

"But Sir-"

"I will tell you when to intervene. But I doubt you will be able to move with that much spiritual pressure."

Toshiro watched as the blade of Momo's zanpakuoto was sliced clean in two, eyes wide with shock. How the hell was a Seventh seed doing this to a Lieutenant? Momo yelped in surprise as she fell backwards and hit the floor.

"_How dare you_?!" Yuki yelled, raising his sword up high, ready to swing it at her.

"Yuki! Stop!" Toshiro yelled. His officer showed no sign of noticing the order and started bringing the sword down. Izuru Kira ran forwards. No matter what his Captain ordered him to do, there was no way he was gunna sit back and watch a friend get hurt.

Yuki stopped what he was doing moved his arm in a flicking motion at Izuru and he went flying into a wall. Toshiro ran forwards, he would physically hold Yuki's arms if he had to. He grabbed one of his arms, and he felt the Spiritual pressure disappear. Momo was just staring up at her attacker, eyes streaming. She saw when Toshiro touched him, the blue aura vanished and his eyes returned to normal.

"What the hell are you doing Takemoto!?"

Yuki looked at his Captain, then at Momo, "I wasn't going to hurt her sir!"

"Well it damned well looked like it," Toshiro shouted at him. This guy was one of his best friends, but he'd just gone too far. Yuki tugged his arm out of his Captain's grip, and offered his free hand to Momo.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I guess I got a little carried away. But I also have something to tell you, both of you sirs, Captain Aizen-"

A white light cut him off. It flashed vertically down Yuki's face then his body.

"Yuki?" Toshiro asked, "Yuki?"

Yuki's orange eyes slowly turned to look at his Captain. The pain he felt was unbearable. The Squad 10 Captain and Squad 5 Lieutenant watched as his body spilt in two down the middle, covering them in a shower of blood.

"YUKI!" Toshiro yelled in shock. He turned around when he heard a figure land in the shadows, facing away from them. This person was responsible for what just happened. The assailant's sword was gleaming with blood, and was dripping with it. Immediately, the figure got up and ran away from them, still covered by the shadows.

"You Bastard!" Toshiro drew his zanpakuoto and started to run after the person, but he felt something tugging at his trouser leg. He turned to see two halves of his friend, lying in a pool of blood. But it looked like Yuki's left side was still alive, as his left arm was tugging at him. He crouched down as the orange eye looked up at him. Tears fell from Toshiro's eyes, "No you can't-"

The half mouth tried to form words, but nothing would come out. Quickly, he looked up at Ichimaru, "Quick! Call Squad 4! They might be able to save him!"

The other Captain nodded and Flash Stepped out of their sight. Momo was frozen in place. What she just saw was something no-one should have to see, a Man being split in two. Toshiro took the hand into his own, "You're gunna be okay Yuki."

**A/N:** So what do you think? Pretty dramatic for the first chapter? Who was the assailant that got away? What was it Yuki was trying to tell Toshiro and Momo? Please review, the more reviews, the quicker I work!


End file.
